gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tai Kaliso
A boulder of a man, Tai Kaliso's hailing from Irqhma Island muscular appearance stands in contrast to his quiet, meditative personality. Tai descends from a long line of men who viewed themselves not just as fighters but as warriors. This lineage molded Tai into a warrior-philosopher with a spiritual view of war that often causes odd glances from his squadmates. However, they like and respect him, even if they don't always understand him. Tai and Marcus have a long history of saving each other's lives during the Pendulum Wars. =History= ]] Early Life Tai was a Gear who was from the South Islands. Born in the Island of Isqhma. He was like all South Islanders raised in their tribal traditions. Pendulum Wars Around four years before Emergence Day, Tai's home island was attacked by Indies. While the main tribal forces defended the Village. Tai began stalking UIR squads and taking them out one by one. One year later, Tai is a member of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry. And take part in Operation Leveler. He'd was some of the few survivors from Aspho Fields. Locust-Human War Tai with all able body men was evacuated too Jacinto Plateau. During the Evacuation of North Gate, Tai was Colonel Hoffman personal APC driver. Operation: Hollow Storm Tai battles along side Marcus, Dominic Santiago, and Benjamin Carmine during the raid on Jacinto Med, as well during the Assault on Landown. Before he and Ben Carmine can tunnel to the Hollow, Skorge begins to destroy what remains of the COG Derrick fleet. Tai leaves his Grindlift to assist Dizzy Wallin in the fight against Skorge, but the outcome of the battle is not immediately known. However,Tai is later found imprisoned upon a Beast Barge, heavily scarred and brutally tortured. Marcus - unaware of the mental toll the torture has taken on him - arms Tai with a Gnasher Shotgun. Tai hesitates for only a moment before he turns the Shotgun on himself and commits suicide. Marcus is horrified at the turn of events and Ben Carmine, who truly believes that Tai can survive everything, is shocked. His COG Tags are then collected by Marcus. =Notable Quotes= Gears of War:Hollow Issue 7 =Trivia= *Tai is the only COG soldier to not have the COG symbol (the skull and gear) on his chest. *He is the only COG soldier to display spiritual beliefs during the story. *Unlike other Gears, Tai stores his pistol on the bandolier on his chest. *He mainly uses a Gnasher Shotgun, which is coincidentally the weapon he commits suicide with. *He fought along side Marcus in the Pendulum Wars. *Tai is the only member of his squad to survive when the Derrick they were in exploded. He shrugged it off with barely any wounds. *In the novel, he is said to have lip rings, but they're absent in the game. *The COG symbol is on Tai's right shoulder armor. *If you aim in multi-player it appears he has a tac/com in his right ear. *Tai practices the Seran form of Shintoism. *In multiplayer, Tai's armor does not have the enlarged shoulder pad, making it look simaler to Cole's. =References= Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:South Islanders Category:Males